Time
by Endless-Imaginings
Summary: Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron get thrown back to the Marauder's time after a potions accident. What happens when Harry comes face to face with his parents in their sixth year? Harry/Remus Ron/Sirius Dean/Seamus
1. Potions

Hi, so this is my first upload to this site. In fact, it is my first upload to any site, so any reviews are welcome.

This is a random idea that popped into my head one day, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Warnings**: This will be slash, so don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I would like to.

* * *

The four boys sat in the back of the potions lab, chatting aimlessly about the latest rumour – that Snape, the teacher currently missing from his classroom, was secretly in love with McGonagall. However, their whispering soon stopped as soon as the greasy haired potions master swept into the classroom, and started drawling about the latest potion they would be brewing.

"Today, you will be brewing a potion which allows the user to travel in time. It is similar to the time turner. Don't mess it up. I don't want to explain to Dumbledore why some of my students are suddenly missing. Wear gloves. Begin." Snape waved his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board.

"Wicked," Dean smirked, "A time travelling potion, something interesting for once."

"Tell me about it, normal pairs?" Ron asked. The other three nodded, and the group split in half, Ron and Harry standing around one cauldron, and Dean and Seamus around another. Harry and Dean walked up to the front of the class to collect the ingredients for the unusual potion.

"Did you see the look on Parkinson's face when we walked in?" Dean asked.

"I know," Harry agreed. "She looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge and then had to stare at naked pictures of Snape for a long time."

"We should pull that prank sometime. Bet Malfoy would like it." The two boys exchanged grins, and collected the necessary ingredients.

Everyone in the class set quietly to their potions, most of the sixth years fascinated by the unique qualities of the potion they were mixing. However, over in the slytherin portion of the classroom, Pansy Parkinson had over heard the comments made by the two griffindors earlier that lesson. "Hmph," she thought, "Just because Potter defeated the Dark Lord, it really doesn't make him that great. And those comments about Draco were unnecessary. Just because he happens to like teachers, ergh, disgusting, it doesn't mean everyone else has to. He needs to get taken down a peg or two. The punishment he rightfully deserves."

Pansy started to formulate her plan, which she was sure would get smug Potter and his ghastly Griffindor friends detention with Snape – a Griffindor's worst nightmare. Carefully, she walked up to the front of the classroom, and picked up a jar of two ingredients on the front desk. When she looked carefully at the jars, she saw she had picked up 'grindylow juice' and 'pixie eyes'.

Smirking, Pansy made her way over to the famous Griffindors cauldrons with some of the ingredients in each hand. When she was standing near them, she pretended to trip, and steadied herself between the two cauldrons. Carefully, she dropped the ingredients in, making sure the four boys didn't notice. Smirking, she grabbed a jarful of the nearest ingredients and drawled, "Sorry, I needed to borrow these."

Rapidly, she retreated back to her own cauldron, not wanting to be caught up in whatever side effects the potion was going to create.

"What happened?" Seamus asked, confused as to why both his and Deans, and Harry and Rons potions now had to consistency of tomato ketchup, stank like his cousins farm, and were an odd purple colour. In the past, this would have been expected, but recently all four had started getting higher grades, and potions failures weren't common any more.

"That's weird. They were perfect a second ago," Ron added, his face the picture of confusion.

"I bet it had something to do with Parkinson," Harry scowled, "I think we should probably-" And with that, the two cauldrons loudly exploded, covering the four boys in a now slightly orange potion. Just as the potion was starting to drip, the boys disappeared. The only evidence of the potion ever existing was the cauldrons, now melted beyond repair.

"What the devil happened here?" Snape scowled. "When I find out who was responsible for this, they will be severely punished. Maybe expelled. I want you to know that the disappearance of these four students could result in a danger to their lives. When I said don't mess with these potions, I meant it." Snape shouted, loosing his composure for the first time anyone could remember.

"How do you know it wasn't an accident, Sir?" a bushy haired Griffindor asked.

"Granger, it is rumoured that you actually have a brain." Snape drawled sarcastically. "Use it. Four boys dissapear whilst working at separate cauldrons, with the same substance over them. Also, Potter, Finnigan, Weasley and Thomas actually had good grades in this class, which is better than can be said for most of you. When I find out who did this they will be most severely punished."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Who would want to punish the four boys. Not Granger, they might not be friends, but she wouldn't have the cunning. No, the only house with the nerve to pull this off was his own. Who was in the class? Crabbe and Goyle, no, they had no brains. Nott, also no, he actually enjoyed potions classes, and wouldn't want to interrupt them with immature tricks. Greengrass, no, she had no reason to want to punish the four. In fact the only Slytherin who would want to interfere with the boys potions was Pansy Parkinson.

"Parkinson, stay. The rest of you are dismissed. Do not spread rumours about this incident." Snape grabbed a small bottle of potion from his cabinet, and roughly dragged Pansy up to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," he said, as soon as he entered the room, "Miss. Parkinson here is responsible for the disappearances of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigan." Snape could see concern flash in the headmasters eyes.

"How did this occur, Severus?"

"Parkinson decided to add some extra ingredients to the potions they were brewing, it was the time potion, I am sure you know how fragile it can be when messed with."

"You can't prove it." Pansy shrieked, in a desperate attempt to plead innocent.

"Oh no, Headmaster, your permission please," Snape said, holding up the bottle of potion he had carried with him. "This, Miss Parkinson, is verituserum, I'm sure you know how it works. So, either you plead guilty, or we find out if you really are."

"Fine then, I did it. They deserved it. They're all smug Griffindor idiots who need to be taken down a peg. I was just assisting in an important life lesson." Pansy smirked.

"Miss. Parkinson, you will be seriously punished for your actions." Dumbledore said, his voice level, but his eyes telling a different story. "For now you are confined to your dormitory in Slytherin, your parents will be contacted and you will notified of your punishment in due course. Severus, please escort her to the dungeons." Dumbledore watched the two leave his office.

Dumbledore sighed, these feuds amongst the students really were getting out of hand. At least he knew the four students were safe.


	2. Pear Drops

Hey, me again!

So, I actually got reviews for the first chapter, so thanks to anyone who is reading this, or has marked it as a favourite.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it, no matter how much I'd like to.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was patrolling the corridors outside his office as he did every night, thinking to himself about how the recent First Years were settling into the school, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light. Four boys were suddenly lying in a pile on the floor, limbs tangled together. Startled, he raised his wand at the intruders.

"Ergh, I feel like I've been dragged through a space half my size," one of the boys said, with a clear Irish accent.

"I feel like I've just had about sixty bludgers aimed at me at the same time," the black haired boy said, "I'm going to kill Parkinson, that evil cow, what was she doing?"

"Where are we?" the ginger boy asked, untangling himself from the pile of limbs.

"I think we're still in Hogwarts," the black haired boy said.

"You are indeed at Hogwarts," Albus said, finally finding his voice after the shock of the new arrivals. The four boys turned to look at him, and appeared startled, quickly jumping up from the floor and dusting down their robes.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" the dark skinned boy said, sounding as though he was asking a question. Dean was confused, and the others expressions proved they were as well. Dumbledore was looking at least twenty years younger than when they had last seen him, earlier that day at lunch.

"Yes, although I am sorry. You seem to know my name, although I don't know yours. James Potter, I would like an explanation stating why and how you have brought three others into this castle. You should know better, at times like these you can hardly trust anyone. Also, why are they wearing Griffindor robes?" Dumbledore asked, clearly just as confused as the boys. "You," he gestured to Ron, "Are a Weasley, I assume?" Ron nodded, and the colour drained out of the four teenagers faces as Harry was referred to with his fathers name.

"Sir, I'm not James Potter," he said, looking Dumbledore in the eye, knowing that the shade of his eyes would prove this to the man. "My father was James Potter. I, on the other hand, am Harry Potter."

"Your father? But you must be the same age as James Potter, how can he possibly be your father?"

"Professor, I have an odd question, but what year is this?" Seamus asked. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the boy, "Sorry, I'm Seamus Finnigan."

"It's 1976, of course, same year as it has been since the start of the year." Any colour remaining in the boys faces promptly drained out. "What answer were you expecting?"

"1996. That's the year we were in until about ten minutes ago."

"I think Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Weasley, and Mr…"

"Thomas, Dean Thomas," Dean said quickly.

"You better come up to my office."

The four boys followed the Professor up to his office, to shocked to do anything other than exchange worried glances and confused looks.

* * *

"Pear drops," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle guarding the winding staircase to where his office was situated. The gargoyle rotated at the five arrived at a large wooden door with a silver plaque reading:

'Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class,'

Harry almost smiled at the familiarity of the scene, but stopped himself, when he realised now wasn't an appropriate time for giggling. Actually, he had regularly been told by Ron that never was an appropriate time for giggling, but Harry didn't care.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office, and conjured up four large beanbags. "Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the beanbags. The four boys sat down and were almost engulfed by the massive beanbags.

"Boys, I would give you verituserum, but I have been proven by your relatives," he nodded to Seamus, Harry and Ron, "That they are trustworthy. I will believe everything you tell me. However, I will now ask a lot of questions so we can sort out the situation we find ourselves in. Lemon drop?" The boys all declined with a shake of their heads.

"First, we have established, Mr. Potter that James Potter is your father, who is your mother?"

"Lily Evans, was my mother, Sir. I have been told I have her eyes." Harry said.

"That is true, Miss. Evans does indeed have the same shade eyes as you have. Who are your parents?" he asked the other three.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," Ron said, in this time, they will already have…" Ron paused a minute to work it out, "Three children, Bill, Charlie and Percy."

"Ryan Wilson, is my father. Briana Finnigan my mother, I have my mothers surname since my parents are split."

"I never knew my Dad," Dean said, "My Mum is a muggle, Francessca Thomas. I don't know if my biological father was a wizard or not."

"I can only assume that Lily Evans is dead in your timeline, you say she was your mother."

"Yes, Sir. James Potter also died. They died when I was one, on October 31st. Voldemort came to kill me, but they blocked him. My mother cast a powerful love shield before she died, and I was protected from the killing curse. It bounced off me, and back to Voldemort. I was left with this lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead and no parents." Harry lifted his fringe to reveal the scar. "He then went to hide in Albania for thirteen years."

"You survived the killing curse? Something I thought was impossible. Is Voldemort dead in your timeline?"

"Yes, Sir. I killed him at the end of my fifth year at school in a fight at the minestry. Dean, Seamus and Ron were all present, along with the Order of the Phoenix, and then of course the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I hit Voldemort with a powerful stunning charm and he fell backwards through the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Some of the more powerful Death Eaters, who I assume are still students here, or have only just left were killed by Order members. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley, and others were amongst them. Lucius Malfoy was revealed to be a traitor the Wizarding World, and was given a life sentence in Azkaban."

"Peter Pettigrew is a traitor. He betrays my mother and father to Voldemort, by giving him their location on the night of their death. He was a Death Eater since three month after leaving Hogwarts. He frames Sirius Black for the killing of thirteen muggles, and his own death, along with the death of two of his best friends, and Sirius spends twelve years in Azkaban. He escapes in our third year at Hogwarts, and is proven to be innocent after the war ended, and Pettigrew was captured and given the dementor's kiss. Remus Lupin spends the twelve years alone, before coming to teach Defence at Hogwarts in 1993. He becomes one of the strongest members of the order of the Phoenix when it is reformed, and is also my mate." Harry added the last part, and watched Dumbedore's face light up in shock.

"In our fourth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournement takes place, and I end up as a participant. It was a set up, all created by an imposter, Barty Crouch Jr., who was pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody. They needed my blood to be part of the reseruction potion, needed to bring Voldemort back to human form. When I say human, he really wasn't human. I and another student are transported to a graveyard, where the other student is killed. I watch as Voldemort is resurrected, and somehow manage to get back to Hogwarts alive."

"In fifth year, the war was out full force, and we spent a lot of time in Order of the Phoenix meeting, as opposed to out studies. However, we were able to corner the Death Eaters and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, and Voldemort was killed once and for all."

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "So this was July of 1996." They all nodded. "Can someone explain how you came to be here, in 1976?"

"We were in potions class, making the time potion. Severus Snape is our teacher." Dumbledore appeared pleseantly surprised. "And one of the Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, dropped some extra ingredients into our cauldrons. They exploded and the next thing we knew we were found by you in the corridor. It was 18th September, when we left." Dean explained, his voice calm as usual.

"It is 7th September here, so you have arrived in our first week of term. If it was a potion that brought you here, it will probably be a potion that will take you back. However, I am not aware of an antidote to the time potion, so we will have to put some heavy research into finding out how to get you back. It could take months, it could take years. The potion will probably be complicated, and it will need to be tested."

"Years?" Ron said, sounding nervous.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, I have already made you aware that I am the mate of a werewolf," Harry said, trying to sound calm, but his voice uneven, "If I am away from him for long periods of time, it will drive us both crazy. I guess it won't be a problem for me, as Remus Lupin is still a student here, but what about the Remus Lupin in the future?"

"Each month that you pass here will only be around a day in your world, so you shouldn't be away from Mr. Lupin for too long."

"What about our parents, if we suddenly go missing from school so soon after the war, then they will think he have been abducted or something." Ron said.

"I am sure that my future self will be able to let them know where you really are, as I will have recognition of this event perfectly well enough to inform them." Dean, Seamus and Ron nodded at this.

"If each month we spend here is only a day in our timeline, will we age in this timeline, and then go back to our timeline with the aging we have done here?" Seamus asked.

"You will indeed age in this timeline, and maybe return up to several years older than you are now. I will insist that you graduate in both this timeline and your own, however, this way your parents and friends will be able to attend your graduation when you actually graduate, and your NEWT scores will be at the correct time, rather than twenty years too early."

"What if we change something in this timeline?" Dean asked, thinking about all the differences they could make.

"If you change anything in this time, then your future will be changed to match with what you change. It won't be like in fiction, where the world blows up or something because of one small change. It is far more likely that anyone involved in what you change will have memories of what has happened in your timeline currently, but also have memories of the changed timeline. I'm not going to advise that you go changing that past, but if it comes to it, then I guess there won't be any serious problems with sorting out your father's situation, and dealing with Mr. Pettigrew."

"I can try and change it, my parents could live, Remus wouldn't have to spend twelve years alone, and Sirius wouldn't have to be imprisoned in Azkaban. That would be amazing…" Harry said, talking to himself.

"Now, I am sure you are more than aware that you can't reveal who you actually are to the students, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan, your surnames are recognisable even now, so you will need to change them. Mr. Thomas, you will be fine, as you are muggle born."

"I'll change my surname to Wilson, Sir," Ron said.

"Murphy, Sir," Seamus said.

"I guess I'll be Powell, Sir," Harry added.

"I assume you all want to keep your first names, it will help to avoid confusion," the four nodded.

"What about our belongings, Sir, they are all twenty years in the future?" Ron asked.

"I was just getting to that. You are all going to need books and equipment for your classes, robes, and casual clothes. Since none of you will have access to your Gringott's accounts until the future, I will give you money, and you can pay me back in the future," Dumbledore grinned at the idea. "I will let you go the Diagon Alley, accompanied by Hagrid, he will just make sure your safe, and then you can go to muggle London unaccompanied."

"When you have finished, I will tell the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron to expect you, and you will be able to floo back to my office. I assume you are all Griffindors?" The four nodded, "Then you will start your lessons with them the next day. Can you just write down the classes you take, and I will get a booklist for you all before tomorrow." The four nodded and wrote the classes down on a piece of paper.

"If anyone asks, we will say we were at a school in Australia, but it closed down, so our parents have sent us to the school which they attended. We don't sound Australian because we spent every holiday in England, and we grew up here. We were sorted when we arrived, and we all put in Griffindor." Dean said.

"You've always been the best at making up stories, Dean," Seamus joked.

"Well, now all that is sorted, it's rather too late for you to go up to your own dormitory, so I will simply expand a storeroom, and magic some beds in there." Dumbledore said. "I am sure you are all tired and could do with the sleep."

The boys grinned, "Thank you, Sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore walked over to the nearest storeroom, and with a few waves of his wand, the room was ready. "There are some pyjamas in there, so you don't have to sleep in your robes. Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, I assume you will be sharing," he said, looking down at their entwined hands, "You aren't technically students here yet, otherwise I wouldn't condone such behaviour." Dean and Seamus both blushed brightly at the reference to their relationship, but didn't complain about the double bed Dumbledore had given them.

"Good night, guys," Harry said, and turned the lights off.


	3. Skinny Jeans

Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing, I love you guys! :D

Anyway, Seamus and Dean, I see them as a long-standing couple, kind of just there in the background (not that they're any less awesome, but they're not going to be in the forefront of this story). So, they've been together for over a year before this story even started.

I'm sorry if this story is going to move too fast for some people who want slow development, but there's slow development AFTER I get everyone together - promise.

Plus, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but at first there was an 'error' (not my fault), and then I went back to the UK and had no internet for a week... but the updates will be faster now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it - yes I would like to.

* * *

The next day, they woke up to sun pouring in through a high window.

"Ergh," Seamus muttered, untangling himself from Dean's long limbs, "The light, it burns." Seamus, Dean and Ron all struggled to get up, the latter hiding under his duvet until Harry pulled it off. Harry, on the other hand, was a morning person, and was quickly up. He found some clothes left by Dumbledore by the door.

"Hey guys," he said, trying to hide a smirk, "We're going to have to wear 70's fashion now."

"Oh god." Dean said, as he was the most familiar with muggle culture. "What clothes has Dumbledore left us, then?"

"Oh these aren't too bad," Harry said, "Skinny jeans and some band shirts, to be inconspicuous, I guess."

"I bet your legs look good in skinnies," Seamus whispered to Dean.

Quickly, the four boys pulled on the jeans and, after a brief fight over the shirts, managed to sort out who was wearing what.

"I mean, I know we're all gay, but this is definitely the gay-est thing I have ever worn." Seamus said.

"Yeah, but hell, it looks bloody brilliant," Dean said, making eyes at his boyfriend.

"Right… too much eye-sex, lets go and find Dumbledore, and ask him when we are leaving." Harry said, laughing at his friends puppy-faced expressions.

The four boys walked out of the room, and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "I see you found the clothes I left for you, I assure you, they are the height of fashion right now, even if to you they appear to be odd."

"Thank you, Sir, they are fine. When will we be leaving?" Harry asked politely.

"As soon as Hagrid gets here, which should be any minute now. I have given you all a list of what books you need, and the uniform requirements are the same as in your own timeline, I'm sure. You can get some breakfast in Diagon Alley, and we will introduce you to the rest of the school at dinner time tonight." Dumbledore answered.

"I'm actually going to get to meet my parents. I can sleep in the same room as my Dad," Harry said, his face grinning with obvious joy.

"Professor," they heard Hagrid say, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in Hagrid," Dumbledore answered, "These are the four new students you will be accompanying today, Harry Powell, Dean Thomas, Seamus Murphy and Ron Wilson. They have all been sorted into Griffindor, and are sixth years."

"Okay, do they just need all the school items?"

"Yes, you can take the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and travel out from there. They will need to go to muggle London as well, but Hagrid, you can leave them to do that independently."

"Okay, Professor, come with me," Hagrid said, and they all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry falling out the fireplace, as per usual.

After eating breakfast, and collecting all their new school books, robes, and necessary items, the four boys left Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron and ventured out into the muggle world.

Dean, having grown up in London, knew his way around, and the boys soon found themselves looking at clothes left, right and centre.

"I think we should probably find somewhere with a catalogue, and just buy some stuff out of that, I have no idea what is in fashion right now…" Dean said, confused by all the bright disco outfits.

"Right," Harry said, "I think that's a good idea." The boys quickly found their way to a large department store, and with the help of a sales assistant, managed to find about ten outfits each. The idea of flared jeans didn't agree well with any of the boys, in their timeline, or this one, and they found themselves mainly with tight jeans, similar to those which Dumbledore had left for them. Ron had a liking for the colours on the band shirts, and brought several, whereas Seamus decided that polo's were his thing, and brought more than the others cared to count. Harry and Dean, more accustomed to muggle clothing, brought a variety of items.

The managed to find themselves in boots next, and brought toothbrushes – Ron was delighted to find one with green stripes – and toothpaste. They also decided that hair gel was a good idea, after seeing some of the guys on the streets, and Dean mananged to persuade the others that eyeliner, or guy-liner, was cool.

The four then found a place to eat lunch, and had a laugh flicking chips into each others mouths. After lunch, they brought new school bags, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. The flooed back to school, Harry eager to meet his parents, godfather, and mate at the same age he was. In fact, he was so eager, he was practically bouncing around, and the others debated tying him to a chair until he calmed down.

However, he eventually managed to calm down, and the four arrived in Dumbledore's office after a good day of shopping.

* * *

"I'm sure you want to meet your house mates, the Griffindor sixth year's dormitory has had four beds added to it, and Professor McGonagall will take you to the common room to introduce you to your house mates at once.

The four boys noticed their steely-eyed head of house standing next to Dumbledore for the first time, looking a lot younger than she did in their time line.

Hurriedly, they followed the Professor up to the common room, the corridors of Hogwarts much the same as they were used to. Soon, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The password is devils snare, you will need to remember it if you want to enter the common room." McGonagall explained as they stood outside the entrance.

The four teenagers entered to portrait slowly, wanting to take in their surroundings. They soon realised that Griffindor Common Room was very similar to what they were used to, and the atmosphere certainly hadn't changed.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and instantly everyone in the common room was looking at the four boys. Seamus felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "As of today you all have four new house mates. They are all sixth years, and were sorted earlier today in Professor Dumbledore's office. I expect you all to welcome them to our noble house. And yes, Sirius Black, that includes you." McGonagall turned to stare at a black haired boy who was just walking down the stairs leading to the dormitories.

"Sorry, Minnie," he called eyes, black eyes flashing with mischief. Harry eyes were instantly drawn to Sirius, and then scanned the room for his parents and mate. There. James was sitting next to the traitor, and Remus, well Remus looked amazing. His golden-brown hair hung over his eyes, without any grey covering it. His eyes sparkled with mischief, and his face was missing a scar. Harry had to swallow hard to prevent his jaw from hanging open.

"Their names are Ron Wilson, Dean Thomas, Seamus Murphy and Harry Powell. They have transferred here from Australia." Everyone started whispering as soon as she introduced Harry.

"Hey James, mate." Sirius called loudly from across the common room, "I think we found your doppelganger. James and Harry both blushed at this. "Hey, you even blush the same!" Everyone laughed at this, and the tension was broken. Harry and the others cracking a grin, this was the Sirius they knew, alright.

"Misters. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, they will be rooming with you. That is the reason there are four new beds in your room, not whatever crazy rumour you have already spread, Mr. Potter." James once again coloured at this. "Please take them up to your room, and make them welcome."

McGonagall turned on her heel, and left Griffindor tower in a state of surprise. "Come with us," they heard Remus's soft voice say, "We'll keep the introductions for upstairs, out of earshot of all these gossip hungry mongrels." Remus smiled, and Harry couldn't help but grin back.

The four new teenagers followed the Marauders up the stairs, slightly disbelieving that they were actually meeting them at sixteen.

James, who had lead the group up the stairs, and stopped outside a familiar door. It was the same dormitory the four shared in 1996. Harry raised an eyebrow, and the others looked slightly shocked, but quickly made their faces neutral and followed the others in.

"I guess its your stuff that is up here, your beds will be the ones with your trunks at the end." Remus said, and Harry realised his bed was opposite Remus's, and next to Ron's. Dean's and Seamus's were next to each other, and opposite Peter's.

James, grinned at the newcomers, "I'm James Potter, and apparently, you're my doppelganger." He said to Harry.

"I had to say something to get rid of all that tension. It was killing me." Sirius groaned melodramatically.

"Right, well, I'm James Potter. I like pranking, and dislike Sirius and liquorice."

"I'm Sirius Black. I dislike James and raspberries, and like David Bowie. And singing David Bowie."

"Be warned, he sings David Bowie very badly. It hurts your ears." Remus grinned.

"Not everyone can have your vocal talent, Moony." Sirius moaned.

"Anyway, I'm Remus Lupin. I don't dislike much, but I like reading and singing. And I play guitar."

"Remus is the clever one," James grinned. "Puts the rest of us to shame." Harry grinned, they all knew about Remus and Sirius very well already.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. I dislike charms and potions, but I like pranking." Peter said, grinning, and the four thought that Peter seemed like a better person in this timeline than theirs.

"Well, you already know our names." Dean said. "And before you ask, we don't know why Harry looks so much like James, but it is quite weird."

"Also, we don't know why Seamus smells so bad, we have been trying to tell him to wash for years, but for some reason he never seems to listen." Ron grinned, acting innocent, until Seamus jumped on him and wrestled him to the floor.

"I'm going to ignore their immaturity." Harry grinned as the two wrestled, "And carry on with introductions. We were all brought up in the UK, but we travelled overseas to Australia for school. Our parents were good friends and decided that this was a good idea, as the school was apparently meant to be really good. However, it was actually crap, and it closed down just before the Christmas break. Our parents decided to send us to Hogwarts to complete our educations, as they were educated here."

"I don't know if you care about the blood status thing," Dean started.

"We're not prejudiced, we don't care what blood status you are, but it's interesting to know," Peter said.

"Well, Ron is a pureblood, and the rest of us are half-bloods," Dean said, deciding that it would make far more sense if he was a half-blood. "We all play quidditch, Harry is a seeker, Seamus a beater, Ron a keeper, and I am a chaser. Harry, Ron and I were previously on our house team."

"Remus, Sirius and I play quidditch on our house team as well. Remus and I are chasers and Sirius is a beater." James said, grinning. "It means between the seven of us, there is enough for a team."

"Where abouts did you grow up, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I grew up in Surrey, Ron in Devon, Dean in London, and Seamus is very Irish." Harry said, trying not to grin at his mates obvious curiosity about him.

Remus, was indeed very curious about the boy opposite him. He was the most gorgeous guy he had ever set eyes on, which was slightly weird, because he looked very similar to James. But, Remus decided Harry was different from James. His skin was more tanned, his nose hadn't been smashed by a bludger on more than one occasion, his arms were certainly more impressive, he looked more mature, like he just knew everything. Then, of course, there were his eyes. They were incredible. Remus felt as though he could loose himself in them, the shade of green was similar to someone else, but he couldn't work out who. And his scent. It was different. Special. Remus felt he should know why, but for now, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I guess you'd like to know about our pasts?" James asked.

"Only if you want to tell. We'll tell you about ours after." Dean smiled.

"Ha!" Ron suddenly said, "I win!" It appeared that Ron had Seamus pinned to the floor, and was currently sitting on his stomach. The others rolled their eyes, and then laughed when they realised they had all done the same thing. "

"Okay, deal." James said. "I'll go first. Well, I'm a pureblood, and I was born and raised on the Potter estate. My family is one of the oldest Wizarding families remaining in Britain, and we've nearly all been Griffindors. I was raised as an only child, and slightly spoiled by my parents. It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I learnt to appreciate how lucky I was."

"I met Sirius at the platform, he had ditched his parents, and we got on the train together. We found a carriage, and were soon joined by Remus, and then Peter. I learnt that not all pasts were like mine, and that I should make the most with what I have. Since that first day, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have been inseparable, and we call ourselves the Marauders."

"At Hogwarts, I met a girl called Lily Evans, who is also a sixth year Griffindor, who I fell in love with. But, she didn't, and still doesn't like me back. So, this year, I have tried to mature to impress her." Harry grinned at the first mention of his mother.

"The rest of us think Lily would be mad to like Jamie here, because of his ugliness." Sirius deadpanned. Then quickly coloured. "But Harry, we don't think your ugly, far more attractive than your doppelganger." The others laughed at Sirius's mistake.

"Well, my past," the black eyed teen sighed, "Don't judge me for it. My family are also one of the oldest in Wizarding Britain, and like James I am a pureblood. However, unlike James, my family are a bunch of dickheads. They have all been in Slytherin for as long as anyone can remember. Apart from me that is. I grew up in London, in a big house, but I didn't get along with my family at all. I used to hide most of the day in my room, just to get away from them."

"When I started at Hogwarts, I was determined to be different from my family, to break away from a surname, that to so many, meant awful things. I was sorted into Griffindor, and found myself with the three best friends I could ask for."

"Up until last year, I was the ladies man of Hogwarts, but then I realised it was time to grow up, and stopped randomly sleeping around with girls. I realised that I was bisexual. To be honest, I'm looking for a guy now, the girls were broken hearted. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"Not at all, we're not hypocrites," Ron said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, Seamus and I are bisexual, and Dean and Harry are gay. Seamus and Dean are dating. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable." Ron said, copying Sirius's line. Remus felt his heart lift, Harry was gay. He grinned.

"Cool," Remus shrugged. "My turn now. Right well, my Dad is French, and comes from a long line of French wizards. He is pureblood, and my mother is a muggleborn. So, I'm a half blood. I had a sheltered childhood, my parents wanted to live in muggle neighbourhoods, but we never really fitted in." Harry paled, knowing the real reason Remus's childhood had been sheltered.

"When I got my Hogwart's letter, I was overjoyed. I was sorted into my Dad's house, and found three amazing friends who are here with me through anything. After my childhood, I was surprised to find that people liked me for who I was. I am quieter than the others, but I can shout when I want to." Remus grinned. "I am gay. I'd say I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, but we've already established that it won't."

"Peter, your turn." James prompted.

"My life wasn't very interesting. I was brought up by two half blood parents in Wales, although I am English. I was born in London. I came to Hogwarts, and met three amazing friends. I would do anything for them," Harry tried not to narrow his eyes at this. "And I like to think they feel the same. I have a Hufflepuff girlfriend called Mary. I think that's it." Peter said, smiling.

"Thanks for telling us." Seamus grinned. "Our pasts are slightly confusing, especially Harry's, so we will make him go last. I was brought up in Ireland, as you have probably guessed. My parents were good friends with Dean's and Ron's, and after some talking they decided to send us all to this new school in Australia. Ron had some Australian relatives, who had told them about the school."

"We travelled out to Australia with Harry, who none of us could remember meeting before. Ron and Harry instantly became best friends, and they were friends with this other girl, Hermione. Dean and I had been best friends for as long as we could remember and kept this friendship up throughout the six years we spent in Australia. We were joined by Harry and Ron halfway through fourth year."

"We were all overjoyed when the school closed, and were pleased when we heard we could come to Hogwarts. We had heard amazing stories about it over the years. In fifth year, Dean and I became a couple, and have been going strong since."

"Well, mine and Seamus's past's are quite similar. Obviosuly, I'm not Irish. I don't talk weird. I was brought up in London."

"Don't talk weird. Hmph. You sound like a blooming cockney." Seamus pretended to strop.

"I was raised in the east end, as the youngest of five children. Three of my siblings work in Australia, and one works in America. I hated the school in Australia, and was glad to come here. I can't wait to start afresh." Dean said, his smooth voice soothing the others.

"I was raised in Devon, by my Mother and Father, and had six older brothers. One works in Egypt, one in Romania, and the others in Australia. Being part of a large family was hard, we were quite poor, but I was always surrounded by love and support. I grew up alongside Seamus and Dean, and we used to have a ball with accidental magic."

"When we went to Australia, I met Harry for the first time. From then on, me and him were inseparable. We were good friends with a girl, Hermione, however in fourth year, our friendship died permanently, when she rejected first Harry, and then I for being gay. She was also jealous, as she was always overlooked by others when with Harry and I. Good riddance, I say."

"Like the others, I'm excited to be at Hogwarts."

"My past is confusing. And, in part, horrifying." Harry said. Remus tensed, how could someone mistreat someone so perfect as Harry? "When I was one, my parents were murdered in front of me, by someone who hated them. However, he left me to live, assuming that I would die of starvation. However, I was found, and went to live with my mother's sister."

"My Aunt, Uncle and cousin were the only family I had left in the world, and they were muggles, as my mother was muggle born. They hated me. They didn't tell me about my magical heritage, and told me a load of bullshit about my parents, like they were killed in a car crash, because my father was a drunk. They hated everything magical, and by the time I was eleven, and finally came to know about the Wizarding world, I had been malnourished and physically beaten." Remus tried to hold back a snarl at these words.

The others watched as Harry ran his hands through his hair, and ducked his head, trying to keep back tears, that were certainly not appropriate. "Sorry, I don't normally talk about it." He swallowed. "Anyway, I came to learn about my magical heritage. My aunt and uncle decided that by sending me off to Australia, I would have to spend little time with them, which was all the better for them. I was packed off the Australia with Ron, Seamus and Dean, who were the first people I could remember who treated me as a fellow human being, and not as a piece of dirt."

"I didn't like Australia, but anything was better than what I had been used to, and I hated every minute I had to spend in England with my Aunt and Uncle. I spent some time each holiday with Ron and his family. When Hermione rejected me, and then Ron, I went through a period of thinking that I was just a piece of dirt, like I had previously been treated. Ron, along with Seamus and Dean, pulled me out of this after a few weeks, and I know that I'm not."

Harry looked up into the eyes of the Marauder's, and saw Peter looking sick. James and Sirius were wearing twin looks of shock, and Remus looked like he was going to hurt someone, and then go and hug Harry, to try and make it all better – exactly the same look that the older Remus had worn when Harry had told him about his past in his own timeline.

Rage bubbled through Remus, such as he had never felt before. How dare someone treat his mate like that? Wait, Harry was his mate? He was already falling in love with someone who he had never even had a one-on-one conversation with. Remus tried not to roll his eyes at himself.


	4. Silencing Charms

Hey, I felt like updating today, as I actually have about ten chapters of this finished and edited, after those have been uploaded, I will probably be a lot slower on the updates.

Anyway I got some questions from a reviewer, so thanks TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep to answer what you put, well some of it gets answered in this chapter, as for the last two questions, I plan to keep the rating to a T, so it's not really relevant (and I actually can't decide) :/.

I hope this chapter doesn't move too fast, but I just wanted it to happen sooner rather than later, sorry to those who want slow development.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it, but yes, I would really like to.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday, and the Marauder's and the four new students had some 'bonding time', as Sirius called it to get down to. Apparently, bonding time involved Sirius, James, Dean, Ron, and Seamus sleeping until midday. Remus, Harry and Peter were unsurprised by this, as they were used to their friends lazy habits.

"Hey guys," Peter said at about ten. "Do you mind if I go and spend some time with Mary?"

"No Peter, it's fine," Harry said.

"You can go, Wormtail," Remus rolled his eyes at his friends nervousness.

Harry waited until Peter was out the room, and then said, "Why do you call him Wormtail? I noticed that you were called Moony, James was called Prongs, and Sirius Padfoot, regularly last night." Harry asked, but when Remus paled, he quickly said, "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"Yeah, it's ok. It's just a really touchy subject. I know you told me, us, your most difficult secrets last night, but do you mind if I have some more time before I reveal mine? It's just something really big." Remus said, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Of course," Harry said, smiling. "It's cool."

The boys sat chatting amicably about not much, until Harry caught the almost hungry look in Remus's eyes held when they looked at him. Harry figured that Remus knew he was his mate, and Harry tried to get the conversation onto such matters.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, "That you were gay, I mean?"

"Oh, well, in third year, James, Sirius and Peter started talking about girls. I wasn't really interested in girls, and just put it down to not wanting a girlfriend. However, after a while I began to notice a sixth year Ravenclaw. He was my first crush. It didn't turn into anything, in fact I never knew his name, but he did have a very nice back." Harry grinned. "What about you?"

"Well, to be honest I didn't really know. In third year, there was a guy a few years above me that I started to notice. Eventually he approached me, and asked me why I kept staring at him. I explained that I had a crush on him, and before I knew what was happening, we were kissing." Remus felt incredibly angry at the thought of Harry kissing someone else. "I dated the guy until the end of my fourth year, we were together for one and a half years. I knew everything about him, and he knew everything about me. The guy was a werewolf, and I became an animagus for him, to help him in his transformations. I thought I was his mate, until he dumped me for some blonde guy three years older. I say I was pissed off would be an understatement." Harry caught Remus looking pleased, angry and thoughtful all at the same time, "I'm over him now though, trying to find someone else." Harry grinned as Remus's face lit up.

"He was a werewolf? And you didn't mind?" Remus asked, curious.

"Of course not, he was an awesome guy, just because he was a werewolf made no difference to that, in fact I think it made me love him more." Remus grinned.

"Something you want to say?" Harry said, teasing Remus, watching his face as it contorted in surprise, respect and what was probably lust.

Remus bit on his lip, and Harry suddenly wanted to kiss him. "Well, you know that secret?" he nervously said, Harry nodded, prompting him to continue, "I'm a werewolf too, honest. And James, Sirius and Peter are animagus, just like you. What animal are you?"

Harry grinned before changing into a baby panther. He put his head gently into Remus's lap and let Remus stroke the fur behind his ears for several minutes, just pleased to feel his mate again. "How do you keep your own against a werewolf if you're so small?" Remus asked, concerned.

Harry lifted his head from Remus's lap, and turned back to his human body. "It's easy, I learnt an adaptation of the animagus spell which allows you to change your size and/or age of the animal form. It seemed more appropriate to change to a smaller panther whilst lying on a bed, rather than a fully grown animal."

"Makes sense," Remus grinned, eyes on Harry's face. Harry stared back, transfixed by Remus.

"Just kiss, for god's sake the tension is killing me," Seamus said, before rolling over, wrapping his arms round Dean, and hiding his head under a pillow.

The two boys blushed a bright shade of red, before Harry tentatively put his hand up to cup Remus's cheek, and leaned down to kiss the boy. It was innocent and sweet and perfect for a first kiss. They broke apart, and Remus leant his forehead against Harry's. "I promise I won't hurt you like that other dickhead did, Harry." He whispered, breath hot against Harry's face.

"I know," he whispered back, before capturing Remus's lips in his own.

Remus felt like he was flying. Harry was kissing him, and by now, he knew for sure that the boy was his mate. Harry pressed slightly harder against his lips, making him moan, before running his tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. Harry happily opened his mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance.

"Did we miss something, James?" Sirius asked, interrupting the two boys.

"I think we must have done, our very own Moony kissing on a bed, that's Sirius's job." James joked. Harry picked up a pillow and threw it at Sirius's head, before going back to kissing Remus.

"Hmm, and he appears to be keen," Sirius added. Remus merely pulled his wand out the back of his robes, and shot a silencing charm at Sirius. And then James, for good measure. The two boys continued kissing, trying not to feel the eyes of James and Sirius on them. However, after a while, they could sense they were being stared at and pulled apart.

By now, both of the boy's hair was rumpled and their shirts were creased. "Yes?" Harry said, sitting up, and turning to face James and Sirius. Remus released the silencing charm.

"You, Mr. Powell, have just stolen Moony's innocence," James said, face dead straight.

"I was under the impression that only happened when a couple had sex. Which we certainly didn't." He added as an after thought.

"But this is Moony, he has never been seen doing such horrific acts before," James said, still dead-panning.

"Horrific acts? I didn't know snogging counted as an horrific act," Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Who was snogging?" Ron said, just waking up.

"Remus and Harry," Seamus joined in the conversation.

"Oh, fair enough," Ron said, shrugging.

"You mean you two aren't surprised by this," James said.

"Nope, didn't you see their intense eye sex last night?" Ron laughed.

"Eye sex?" James asked.

"Oh, it's when a couple make soppy eyes at each other, Dean and Seamus do it all the time. It's enough to want to make you puke," Ron winked at Sirius.

"Well, now we have that sorted, can you leave me and Harry alone?" Remus asked, exasperated. He magiced the curtains around his bed closed, cast a silencing charm, and left the others staring.

"Wow, Remus just got snappy," James said, before bursting out laughing. Before long, the others were all in hysterics, Ron and Sirius laughing so hard; they ended up rolling about on the floor.

"Wait, Harry looks exactly like me. What if Remus was really crushing on me all these years?" James asked, confusion clear on his face.

"James, Moony probably likes Harry because of his personality – which is much less bigheaded than yours. Plus, he doesn't really look that much like you; his hair is cut in a different style, and is several shades darker, his nose hasn't been hit with a bludger one too many times, he is several inches taller, and has more muscles that your puny little arms."

"Sounds like you've been checking Harry out, Sirius," Seamus laughed.

"Nah, don't be stupid, we all know he has eyes only for me," Ron said, winking at Sirius. Sirius coloured at this statement, worried that Ron had caught him checking him out. The wink proved he had, but maybe he didn't mind. Sirius's brain was working overtime to try and figure it all out, but all it seemed able to think of was Ron.

After about an hour of the five boys having a laugh, and talking about nothing of importance, Peter returned from his outing.

"Hey Pete," James said, "Where did you go?"

"I was out with Mary, didn't Moony tell you?"

"No," Sirius said, "It seems Moony was rather, erm, how shall we put it, preoccupied when we woke up." He glanced towards Remus's bed, where the two boys still were.

"Oh, so he and Harry got together," Peter said, smiling.

"How did you know?" James asked, jaw hanging open. The least observant Marauder had seen this coming, but he and Sirius hadn't?

"It was obvious. The eye sex was killing me," Peter laughed, "Come on, you didn't see it? Why do you think I left them alone this morning?"

"Wormtail, I'm proud," Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, "You saw something that James and I didn't, and used the Maraurdering ways to see it happened.

"To be honest, you and James must have been pretty damn blind not to see it," Ron snorted.

"Whatever," Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at Ron. Ron winked back. Sirius wished he would stop doing that – it was starting to get incredibly annoying.

"Isn't it time you lot found a hobby?" Remus said, pulling the curtains back from his bed, where Harry was lying, looking at a book.

"You two have been reading all this time?" Seamus asked, astonished, "I assure you, there are much better uses for your time than that."

"That's what we want you to think," Remus said, jumping off his bed, and beginning to sift through his trunk. "It's almost lunch time, shouldn't you lot be dressed?" The five boys groaned, and Dean and Seamus headed towards the showers. The others grabbed clothes out of their trunks. As it was Sunday, they were allowed to wear whatever clothes they wished. When Sirius pulled out skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, Ron mentally high-fived himself.

Five minutes later, James was dressed. Five minutes after that, Sirius and Ron were finally dressed. They had spent most of the time eyeing each other up, Sirius blushing every time he was caught, Ron merely winking.

Eventually, Seamus and Dean emerged from the showers, towels round their waists. "I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing in there," Sirius said.

"Trust me, you want to know. We just won't tell you," Dean smirked, and the two quickly got dressed.

The eight boys walked down to the Main Hall, laughing and joking with each other. Well, six of them were, Remus and Harry walked behind, talking. They walked into the hall, and nearly everyone fell silent. There were four new transfer students – the first anyone could remember – and they appeared to be friends with the Marauder's, who normally snubbed anyone who tried to get into their group. Then there was the fact that the black haired boy, Harry Powell, the rumours said his name was, who looked exactly like James. In fact, he looked so much like James that they couldn't tell who was who.

The eight sat down, well aware of the silence surrounding, haunting them. As a spur of the moment thing (which was what he did best), Sirius stood on the bench and said, "Yes, there are new kids, yes one looks like our favourite idiot. No, you can't stare, so get back to eating your dinners." Sirius sat back down, grinning, until Ron pushed him off the bench.

"Dickhead," he said, pulling himself off the floor.

"I pride myself on it," the ginger boy grinned. At least he didn't wink. The winking was starting to… well Sirius didn't even want to think about it. Except that, being a teenage boy, and being Sirius Black at that, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did it have to be so complicated?


	5. Brains

Ooh, another chapter! Well, I knew there was going to be another chapter, as I wrote it, but you get the point...

Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate anyone taking the time to read this, and I love hearing anything you have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never have.

Oh, by the way, there are a few swears in here (only three or four, but I guess I should put a warning...)

* * *

The boys quickly ate their dinner, they had something much more important on their minds – quidditch!

Peter was to hover below the game, trying to stay upright on his broom, and referee the game. The teams were simple: Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus, against James, Sirius and Remus. They were to have some sort of 'rush'-type goalkeeper, and one player with a beater bat, whilst the others played chaser. Sirius and Seamus decided to be the beaters – it was their usual position on the field anyway – and Ron and James would keep.

"Go," Peter's voice shouted as he threw the quaffle into the air. Seconds later, he released a bludger, charmed to be slower that their usual games bludgers.

The games started, and Harry and Dean were soon flying rings around Remus and Sirius, who neglected his beater's duties. They had the advantage of knowing how Remus and Sirius played from their own timeline, whereas they were clueless to how the new students played. When the score reached 40-00, James called a much-needed time-out.

"This isn't fair," he said, "You lot should only have three players on the pitch at once."

"Okay," Seamus said, passing his beaters bat to Dean, "I'll take the first break."

The game was back on, and now, the fight was closer. Harry was a better flier than Remus, but Sirius was deadly with his bat, and Harry kept having to fly out the way of bludgers. He could see know why James's nose looked like it had been on the receiving end of one too many.

Eventually, the boys tired out, when the score reached 210-180.

"Harry, you are one of the best fliers I have ever seen," James said. "You're good enough to play professionally."

"Thanks James," Harry blushed, same as he did every time someone complimented him, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Seriously mate," James scowled at Sirius, daring him to make the pun, but Sirius was too busy talking to Seamus to notice. "Will you try out for the school team, bloke we've got as seeker now is a bit of an imbecile. I can get you a fly-off against him, easy, you're hundred times better than him."

"I'll think about it," Harry said, smiling. When he said 'it', turned out he mainly meant Remus if full quidditch gear, but James didn't have to know that.

"Harry, you're amazing," Remus walked over to the boy. James quickly walked away, muttering something about 'tame my fly-away crazy loopy hair.'

"Thanks Rem," he said, "You're really good yourself." Harry wasn't lying; he'd been honestly shocked by how good Remus was. In his time line, Remus was good, but not that good.

"James is good at coaching," he shrugged modestly. The two boys walked over to the nearest tree, needing the shade after the sweaty quidditch match. They sat down, back against the tree, and Remus laid his legs across Harry's calves. They watched their friends below, bantering about something or another. Suddenly, Remus said to Harry, "Why does Ron keep doing that, winking at Sirius?"

"It's his way of flirting, thinks it makes him look sexy, or something," Harry smirked, knowing that Ron was carrying out revenge on Sirius, for giving him the 'winking' treatment in their own time line. Ron and Sirius hadn't actually been a couple, but they'd been so close.

"It really doesn't," Remus snorted.

"Sirius seems to like it," Harry raised his eyebrows at Sirius's blush.

"I've never seen him like this before. Up until last year, he was all about snogging them, then dropping them. This year, he does seem to have grown up, but now he is blushing like a schoolgirl every time Ron even looks at him. It's a bit weird." Remus sighed, clearly confused by his friends behavior.

"Don't worry about them, Seamus or James will make some comment about the sexual tension, and before long they will be kissing, which come to think of it, sounds like a good idea," Harry grinned down at his new boyfriend, who grinned back. Remus moved slightly, to get a better angle, and before long they were kissing.

"Oh my god, who'd have thought it? Remus Lupin and the new kid, or is it James Potter?" a blond girl drawled. "Nope it's the new kid," she confirmed to herself, after Harry opened his eyes to see who their interrupter was.

"Excuse me, but you are talking to yourself, which tends to indicate madness. Also, Remus and I are trying to have a few quiet minutes to ourselves, so if you wouldn't mind, please fuck off and leave us alone," Harry grinned innocently at the end of this, and snorted at the girl remained fixed to the spot.

"Okay, so you're not leaving?" Harry rolled his eyes, "I guess we will then. Come on Rem," he said, standing, and gently pulling Remus up with him. The two boys were about fifty metres away from the tree when Remus burst out laughing.

"That, Harry, was bloody brilliant. You just spoke down to Annabelle Smythe, which, I assure you, no one has done before."

"I could have guessed that from the spoilt-brat like expression on her face. What a bitch, she deserved it," Harry grinned.

"She'll out you to the school," Remus said, concerned that Harry wouldn't want this.

"I don't mind if you don't," Remus shook his head to confirm that he didn't care, "Besides, now everyone can see what a wonderful boyfriend I have. Come on lets go and join the others." Harry ran off down the hill. Remus stood there for a moment. Harry had just said he was his boyfriend. He, Remus Lupin, had a perfect, wonderful, amazing boyfriend. 'Hell yes,' he though to himself, before doing some kind of weird victory jump, and running down the hill after Harry and the others.

* * *

The next day found Remus, Harry and Peter trying (and failing) to get the others out of bed.

"Got your lazy ass of out the bed, Sirius," Peter sighed, trying to pull the cover off his stubborn friend.

"Come on, James," Remus groaned, "Get out of the bed, we're all going to be late."

"Dean, Seamus, for god's sake get out of the bed!" Harry gave them a rude hand gesture, when they just rolled over and hid in the pillows.

Remus rolled his eyes, and said, "On three boys!"

"One, two, three!" The three squirted water over the four lazy teenagers (they had already managed to coax Ron out of bed).

"Shit!" Sirius squeaked, jumping out his bed.

"What was that?" Dean groaned, also jumping up.

"Argh," Seamus let out a very unmanly scream.

"I will kill you," James said, plotting his friends deaths. They were all equally painful, and not particularly nice.

"All of you, get up and get dressed!" Peter said, "It's your first day at a new school, first impressions are important, so at least try to look awake!" He sighed.

The four boys traipsed into the bathroom, pulling robes out of trunks as they went. Luckily, it only took the boys about then minutes to get ready, they had all showered the night before, as they knew they wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning.

"Are you guys going to explain why your robes are so nice? They actually fit properly, unlike ours…" Sirius said, as he walked out the bathroom.

"Oh, we measured ourselves for the fitting, and made a few adjustments to how your normally measured," Dean explained.

"Basically, we made everything tighter," Ron laughed.

"Well it looks pretty damn hot," Sirius said, winking at Ron.

"He's learning," Harry whispered in Remus's ear, who snorted.

"When we get back later, we can cast some charms on your robes, if you want, but now, to breakfast!" Seamus said, promptly tripping over his own shoes as he walked out the room.

The eight boys walked down to breakfast, Harry and James deeply engrossed in some intense conversation about quidditch, Sirius and Dean whispering, and occasionally shooting evil glances at Remus, and Seamus and Ron were talking about food. Which was a regular occurrence, both boys were completely obsessed with their stomachs.

When the eight friends walked into the great hall, all talking stopped, and everyone turned to stare at them. "Why are they staring?" Peter whispered.

"I believe Remus and I might have been outed by a girl called, what was it, Annabelle, something?" Harry said. Sirius promptly started laughing hysterically. "We'll tell you about it once this silence stops."

It was once again Sirius who decided to say something, "Anyone going to tell us why you're all staring. I know I'm hot, but you really don't have to stare."

"Oi, it's not about you, Black," someone yelled.

"It's about Lupin, and that Powell boy," someone else called out.

"Oh, you mean the fact that they are both extremely gay and happen to be dating. That is yesterday's news. Literally. So, if you all want to get back to your breakfasts it would be appreciated," James said, grinning at his friends.

"Thanks, James," Harry muttered as they went to sit down.

When the boy eventually sat down, and the normal talking eventually started up, they knew the talking was all about them, but they didn't care, Remus suddenly picked up on something, "Wait, James, we're 'extremely gay'?" he asked, scowling.

"I had to say something, Moony," James said, putting his hands up in a fake surrender. "They were staring!"

"You just told the whole bloody school, that I am extremely gay?" Remus repeated, still scowling.

"That's kind of the gist of it, yes." James said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh well, better prove it then," Harry said, winking at his friends, and pulling Remus to his feet. Before Remus could register what was going on, Harry was kissing the young werewolf, and he was so embarrassed, but it didn't matter as long as Harry kept kissing him. There were a few wolf whistles from the Griffindor and Ravenclaw tables, and the Hufflepuff's were all laughing. The Slytherin's pretending there wasn't anything going on, and just carried on eating their breakfast.

When they broke apart, Harry winked at Remus, who was fuming, and went back to eating his breakfast, exactly as though nothing had happened.

"Our Moony, doing tongues in the middle of the great hall, I never thought I'd see the day," Sirius joked. The others all burst out laughing. "No, seriously, I never thought I'd see it."

"Sirius, you're just jealous. You were secretly turned on by that," Harry said, copying Ron's wink.

"Where's the secret. I'll just openly say it, I was very turned on by that!" he said, before laughing hysterically, and falling off his chair.

The rest of breakfast was quite quiet, the boy stuffing their faces with buttered toast, scrambled eggs and, in Seamus's case, a rather large amount of cheese.

"So, we before we go off the our first lesson," Dean said, "When we need to copy homework, do any of you posses brains?"

"If by brains, you mean good marks, then yes," Remus grinned, "I have the highest marks in the year, Sirius is second, James's love interest is third, and James himself is fourth. Peter is average, but you can copy off him if you want an A or an E. What about you, do you have brains?" he raised his eyebrow at the weird wording Dean had used.

"Well, in Australia, Harry had the highest marks, as he actually studied, then there was that homophobic bitch we told you about, Hermione, Dean was third, one of our enemies was fourth, and Ron was fifth. Seamus was either seventh or eighth in most subjects."

"By the sound of it, you won't be needing our homework help," Sirius grinned, "You have your own resident Remus, in Harry."

Then, the bell went and the boys made their way off to class. For Remus, James, Sirius, Harry and Dean, this meant Arithmancy, and the others went to Muggle Studies.

All eight sat through uneventful classes for the first double block, the curriculum was similar to what they had previously been learning in their own timeline, and it wasn't hard to keep up.

After a short break, they all had potions, and Harry, Dean, Seamus and Ron didn't know what to expect. They had only ever been taught by Snape, who hated all of them, and they didn't know if the potions teacher in this time would be any different.

"I'll warn you, before we get to potions, the Professor, Mattlesyde, is a complete and utter dick." James said, "He is biased towards any Griffindors, hates them, and likes to praise the Slytherins for everything. If you say one thing against him, he will hate you forever. Both Remus and I have made comments to him before, and now he takes points off us if we so much as breathe in him room."

"He sounds just like our potions professor in Australia, he was a biased dick as well. He hated Harry just because his father was his childhood enemy."

"He sounds like he could be even worse than Mattlesyde – and trust me that's saying something," Sirius said, "But anyway, don't say anything out of turn and you'll be fine. Unless you want to say something out of turn, in which case it will be hilarious." He grinned devilishly.

However, at that moment, Mattlesyde swept into the classroom, long black robes billowing behind him. "Class, today it would seem that we have four new Griffindor's joining our class. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Murphy, Mr. Wilson, and one half of the newest love duo, and Mr. Potter replica, Mr. Powell. Mr. Powell, you better hope you have a better personality than Mr. Potter, or you will be spending most of your time in detention." Mattlesyde drawled. Ron, Seamus and Dean were starting to see where Snape had got his inspiration. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't listening, he was too busy looking at his mother.

Harry had seen Lily from far off, before now, but never up-close like this. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her red hair flowed in loose curls down her back, she had pale skin and dainty features, but what astonished Harry the most was her eyes. They really were the exact shade of green as his own.

"She's incredible, isn't she," James whispered in her ear once they had sat down.

"Well, she's got too much in one place, and not enough in another for me to ever be interested, but, I mean, she is beautiful," Harry stammered.

James snorted at the first line, causing Mattlesyde to send them suspicious glances. "Good, because if you were checking her out, then I would have to hurt you," James muttered.

"I am as gay as any gay man you are ever likely to meet. I will appreciate she is beautiful in the same way you might think Sirius has nice abs, or Remus has stunning eyes. Anyway, I only have eyes for Remus," Harry smiled as he thought of his mate.

"I know, just teasing. Look, can I talk to you at lunch?" James asked, Harry nodded. The boys then turned to face the front of the class as Mattlesyde explained the work they were to do.

"Today we will be brewing amortiea, can anyone tell me what that is?" Mattlesyde smirked, "Actually, shall Mr. Powell prove himself, Mr. Powell, can you tell me what amortiea is?"

"Yes Sir. It is the most powerful love potion currently known to man. It will make the receiver fell infatuated with the administrator. It can't create actual love, nothing can replicate that, but they will believe it to be. The most unique thing about amortiea is the smell, which is unique to each person. Every individual smells what, to them, is what they love."

"Correct, Mr. Powell," Mattlesyde said, looking at Harry like he was a piece of dirt, "All of you will come up to see what you smell. This will be useful if anyone ever tries to give the potion to you, as you will recognise the smell. Line up then."

All of the class appeared eager at the thought of finding out what they most loved. The eight Griffindor boys all stood at the back of the line. Each one carefully breathed in the potion, looks of surprise, shock, love and confusion crossing their faces. After the lesson had finished, the only thing on their minds was what they had smelt in the potion, and what it meant.

James led the way to the Marauder's 'lair', as Sirius called it. It was a large room, hidden behind a mirror they had password protected. "So what did you smell?" Dean asked as soon as they had sat down.

"I smelt the same I smelt before," Seamus said, "The smell of my Mam's cooking, I guess that means home, forest and fire, that must mean the outdoors, adventure, and apple shampoo."

"Which he's not going to explain, but we can all guess what it means," James grinned, rolling his eyes as Seamus and Dean starting kissing. Again. "I smelt broom polish, quidditch I guess, and the sea – my family house is on the coast. I also smelt something flowery, something I've smelt before, I just don't know where."

"I smelt bacon," Peter said, "Which some of you know, is my favourite food. I also smelt forest, which is a smell I associate with the Marauder's, and I smelt strawberries. Which was odd, because I don't like strawberries, but I think it might be what my Grandmother's house smells of."

Dean was the next to share, slightly breathless, "I smelt the dorm room from our old school, which means to me, where our friendship was most powerful, I also smelt rain, which is what I associate with when Seamus and I got together, and I smelt peppermint, and I don't know why I smelt that."

"I smelt fresh air, I guess that's freedom, and the outside," Sirius breathed in deeply, as if he could still smell the potion, "And, I smelt something doggy," he grinned at James, "And something, else, I didn't know what it was, it was fruity, but not girly fruity – I don't know what it was."

"Well, I smelt the same smell that is always in my kitchen at home, I can't really explain the smell," Ron said, "And I smelt fresh leather, my quidditch equipment I guess, and I smelt something else, I think it was hair gel actually," he laughed and grinned.

"Well, I smelt broom polish, quidditch, like James I guess, and treacle tart – I have quite a large obsession for the stuff." Harry breathed shakily, before whispering the last part of the sentence so quietly, he knew none of the others would hear it, well none of the others except Remus, whose werewolf ears heard more, "And I smelt your after-shave, Rem." He blushed ferociously, as did Remus.

"Okay, don't think we needed to hear the last bit," James said, smiling at Remus and Harry's red faces.

"Well," Remus said, still blushing, "I smelt old books, I guess that's my love for reading, and I smelt chocolate, which some of you know I am completely obsessed with. And," he sighed, stood up and whispered the last part in Harry's ear, "I smelt your after-shave too." The boys blushes were just as bright as before.

"The awkward tension is killing me," Sirius said, bringing the others out of their own thoughts.

"Can't we have one minute of silence without you spoiling it, Sirius," Dean laughed.

"No," Sirius replied, grinning, "What's the point in silence, it's so boring!"

"Oi, the rest of you leave, me and Harry need to have a chat," James said.

"About…" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"That's for me to know," James said, "And Remus, I'm not planning to steal him before you go getting any ideas." The others all started laughing and left Harry and James to themselves.

Before Harry could register what was happening, he was pushed against the wall, James's arm pushed against his throat, "If you dare hurt him, I will cut your balls off and make you boil them and eat them."

"Can't breathe, James," Harry stammered, James lessened the pressure on his throat, but didn't remove it, "I'd never hurt him. I…I think I love him, that was obvious by what I smelt in the potion." James completely removed the pressure.

"Sorry about that, just protecting a friend. How did you know about Remus's abnormally good hearing?" James said, suspiciously.

"I know his secret, James. He never would date someone without telling them," Harry said.

"You know?"

"I know he's a werewolf, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I. . .I dated a werewolf before, in Australia." Harry told James the whole story about his 'ex', which technically wasn't untrue, it was just two stories combined together.

"It really doesn't bother you then?" James asked, looking shocked and happy.

"No, I spent the whole of my childhood being treated like dirt, I'm not going to treat someone else like that, because of something that's out of their control. By the way, Remus told me that you three are animagus too," Harry said.

"What animal are you?" James asked.

"Why don't we both transform, and then we can see," Harry grinned, knowing he would finally get to see his father's animagus form. James nodded, and animals suddenly replaced both boys. A large, jet-black panther in Harry's place, and a smaller stag in James's. The panther carefully bowed his head to the stag, and the stag did the same in return. Tentatively, the panther lifted its paw up to the stag, which placed its hoof on top. It was an odd scene, two very different animals being so careful with each other. The two animagus changed back to their human form.

"See, I wasn't lying," Harry said, smiling softly.

"I knew you weren't," James said, "I can see it in your face, you look exactly the same as me when you lie." Harry swallowed, knowing a lot of what he had told James to be lies, luckily he was good at hiding it. The two boys hugged each other briefly, before exiting the room and going to find their friends.

"Harry," James said, "Can I tell Peter and Sirius about your animagus form?"

Harry nodded, "Of course, tell Remus you're going to though?"

"Okay," James smiled, "By the way, what's up with Ron and Sirius?"

Harry laughed before answering, "Oh, Ron is flirting with him by constantly winking, he likes to think he looks sexy. I tried to tell him it doesn't. But basically, Ron is more than aware that Sirius gets, erm, uncomfortable, after a few times of him doing it."

"The sexual tension is killing me, can't they just kiss and get it over with?" James smirked. "Sirius is never like this with anyone!"

"I know, Rem told me," Harry smiled, "They're over there," he said, nodding to where he had just spotted their friends.

"That was a good talk, Harry. If you need to chat at anytime, you can come to me," James said earnestly.

"Yeah, same, anytime you want. Well maybe not anytime…" James chuckled.

"I'll try to be reasonable with my timing, mate."

"So, did you two have a good chat?" Peter said once they rejoined their friends.

"Yeah, we got some stuff cleared up," Harry said, swallowing hard at the though of James's threat.

James grinned, and the two walked downstairs with the rest.


	6. Pink Robes

Hello my lovely readers.

Here is the next chapter, and there is a little bit on Ron/Sirius in this one. Well, it's implied but not actually written, you'll understand once you read it.

Please review - I need some ideas for songs that Remus and Harry can sing later on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or Remus or Ron or Sirius or Dean or Seamus or Peter or James.

* * *

Evening found them in the Marauder's 'lair', Harry and Remus in the corner, working on arithmancy homework, Dean and Seamus in another corner, half working on potions homework, half snogging. The other four lay in the centre of the room, Sirius and Ron flirting wildly with each other, and James and Peter sharing exasperated glances.

"So, in this muggle studies piece it keeps talking about these two guys, William Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe, who had the bigger dick?" Sirius said.

"That guy, the first one, Shakepeare, he has a cooler name, and it says here that he addressed some love sonnets to a man, but married a women. So, he was bisexual, we always have the biggest dicks."

"That, is true," Sirius sighed, winking at Ron. Peter and James just sighed, glad that Remus wasn't listening to this conversation, he would be offended.

Remus, was much to absorbed in his homework, and Harry, to be paying attention to Ron and Sirius's constant flirting. He was surrounded by the scent of Harry, which was certainly the most incredible smell in the world. Harry had one hand in Remus's, and was tracing gentle circles across the back of hand. "Is it weird to say you're beautiful?" he whispered against Remus's cheek, making him shiver.

"Yes, simply because you are the only beautiful person in this room," Remus whispered back, surprised when Harry shivered in exactly the same way he just had. The two boys intertwined their feet, and went back to work on their arithmancy.

Eventually, Sirius announced he was bored, Ron had actually started to do his homework, and had stopped flirting, and wanted to eat.

"Sirius, dinner isn't for another two hours," James said, marvelling at his friends endless appetite.

"Yes, but there are other ways to get food," Sirius sighed. "Lets go to the kitchens!" He sounded excited.

"Kitchens sound good," Dean said, "All this thinking is making me kind of hungry as well," he grinned. The eight boys walked down to the kitchens, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean trying not to show that they already knew the way.

When they arrived at the kitchens, they were quickly surrounded by house elves, all eager to please. Each of the boys ordered a sandwich, apart from Sirius and Dean who decided they wanted a massive chocolate cake. Remus's eyes lit up at the thought of chocolate, and when the house elves brought it over, he ended up eating more than the others put together.

"Hey, Rem, you have some icing on your nose," Harry said, laughing at the massive piece of chocolate on his boyfriend's nose. Remus reached up to wipe the blob of his nose, balancing the icing on his finger. However, before he could lick the icing off, Harry grabbed his hand, and licked the icing off himself, slowly licking up and down Remus's fingers. The others all turned away, it was like they were intruding on someone's private life.

The other six carried on eating and gossiping quietly, and were joined eventually by a red-faced Remus and smirking Harry.

"Please guys, keep your love life from being so in our faces," Sirius smirked.

"You're a fine one to talk, Pads, you spent thirty minutes earlier flirting with Ron over Shakespeare, that conversation had so many hormones in it, I thought they were going to eat me," Remus smirked when the two boys blushed red.

"Please you two, just go somewhere and snog or something, the sexual tension is killing me, it's killing all of us," James said, and Harry and Remus shared a knowing glance, this was exactly what they had predicted would happen. Sirius and Ron exchanged a glance, before standing up and leaving the room.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Dean counted down under his breath, and as soon as the two boys stepped out the kitchen, they other six cracked up in laughter.

"That, that was priceless," Seamus laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Their faces," Peter snorted.

"They're gonna kill us," Harry said, trying to breathe between each word.

"It was still priceless," Dean said.

The six teenagers eventually managed to get themselves under control, and breathing became slightly easier.

"So, by the time we get back to the dorms, do we a) walk on them reading, like Harry and Remus, b) walk in on them snogging, or c) walk in on them in various states of undress?" James joked.

"C," the others chorused,

"Nah, I don't think they'll go back to the dorms, I'm sure there are all sorts of rooms all over this castle Sirius might take them to," Harry said.

"Damn, but it would be so hilarious to walk in on them," Seamus said.

"Hilarious? No way. Mentally scaring? Yes." Remus said, "Oh mental images, damn you, Seamus." He started hitting his head in his palm, as if trying to remove the images.

The four boys spent the next four hours sitting in the comfortable chairs in the kitchen, before James stood up, realising how long they had been there, and suggested they go up to the dorm.

They slowly walked up to the dorms, chatting amicably about pranks they had pulled, right up until they walked into their dorm room. However, as soon as they walked into the dorm room, all mouths dropped open. Sirius and Ron were lying curled up on Ron's bed, sleeping. Just sleeping. It was completely innocent, and adorable, two words never used to describe Sirius Black. The other six quietly got ready to go to bed, pulling on pyjamas, and going to sit in the corner of the room, casting a silencing charm so as not to wake the others up.

"Sirius Black is sleeping, just sleeping, with a love interest, and they are fully clothed?" Peter said, clearly confused.

"Never thought I'd see the day," James said, as baffled as his friend.

"It's cute though," Remus said.

"Remus, cute? Seriously? Could you get any gayer?" Seamus joked, sticking his tongue out at the werewolf.

"Yes." Remus said, "You want me to try, tomorrow, in the morning, I will act gayer than you have ever seen me act!"

"Is that going to involve a lot of kissing, 'cause I'm up for that," Harry whispered in Remus's ear, hot breathe making him shiver.

"Too much gay loving," James said, smirking, "Why don't we all go to bed, I'm knackered." The others all agreed and went off to the beds, Seamus and Dean sharing.

* * *

"Hello, lovelies," Remus said, impersonating some ridiculously high-pitched voice as soon as he woke up the next day. "Isn't it a lovely day?" He almost skipped over the Harry's bed, conjuring up a flower as he walked over, "Flower for the lovely gentlemen?" he said, grinning. Harry looked shocked by this odd display, before remembering Seamus's 'could you get any gayer' last night, and the subsequent promise.

"Damn you, Seamus" he muttered quietly, before getting out of bed and joining Remus in the bathroom. Remus was already in the shower by the time he entered, and Harry could hear him singing softly. Harry knew that Remus was an incredible singer from his own timeline, but hadn't heard the teenager singing before.

"You know, singing Bohemian Rhapsody so quietly they can't hear isn't going to help," Harry said, chuckling when he heard Remus gasp. "Rem, you're really good," Harry grinned, as he could imagine Remus's blush.

"I'm really not," he said modestly.

"You know you are," Harry grinned, "Get back to your singing, ignore me." Remus eventually started singing again, this time Beth by Kiss. Harry knew what songs he regularly sang in his time, and this wasn't one of them, so he just listened to the soft lyrics, let them wash over his skin.

"Rem," he said, after the boy had finished singing.

"Hmm?"

"I mean it, you're really good."

"Thanks, Harry, Ron told me your not so bad yourself…"

"You want me to sing?" Harry asked, nervously, he was always unsure of his voice.

"Only if you want…" Remus said.

"Alright then…" Harry waited a few seconds before starting to sing Oasis's Don't Look Back In Anger.

"He was lying when he said your not that bad, you're amazing, Harry," Remus said once he had finished.

"Thanks, Rem," Harry smiled, "But don't you have a point to prove to the others?"

"Oh, yes, I remember, the fact I can be much gayer than I actually am? Do you think a quick ABBA will do it?" Harry grinned, and the two boys burst out into an extremely loud rendition of mamma mia.

"If that wasn't gay, then I don't know what is," Harry laughed. "Also, I think this is the longest shower I have ever taken in my life!" The two boys laughed, and both wrapped towels around their waists, walking out the shower cubicles at the same time. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful," Harry whispered to Remus, balancing their foreheads against each other.

"Me, I'm covered in scars," Remus said, looking down at his feet.

'Not as many as I'm used to,' Harry thought, but he wasn't going to say that, "And they make you all the more stunning to me, Rem. Honest." Remus looked up at Harry through long lashes, and his eyes were slightly wet. Harry didn't know whether it was the shower water or tears, but when he kissed Harry, it was so gentle, Harry thought they were probably tears.

"Oh, god." James said, walking through the door, "Okay, Remus, you're proving a point with the gay thing, kissing half-naked in the bathroom isn't necessary." Remus gave James the finger, and he left the room, leaving the two to themselves again.

"We should get dressed," Remus said to Harry.

"Yeah, alright. But don't be self conscious about your scars, there's nothing wrong with them," Harry said. Remus did a weird sort of half smile, and grabbed his clothes, changing quickly.

"Harry," Remus said, causing the boy to look up from where he was struggling to pull his trousers on – they always had to get tied up. "If you want to come, next full moon, you are welcome." He left a light kiss on the black haired boys lips, and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry sat on the floor, and pressed his head against the cold tile wall, considering the offer he had just been given. Of course, he would say yes, but wolfs bane hadn't been invented yet, and he would have to watch Remus go through his transformation with all the pain. He swallowed hard, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Eventually, he managed to get his trousers on, and put a small amount of gel in his hair, before walking out into the dormitory. Harry was slightly shocked by what he saw, Remus was skipping around the room, wearing robes charmed pink, and singing a song about flowers. "Rem, what the hell?" he asked, confused. Remus stopped skipping to look at him.

"Seamus said that I was acting no gayer than my normal self, so I decided to charm my robes pink," he shrugged. "Gayer yet?" he said, sticking his tongue out as Seamus.

"Urm…" Seamus said, pretending to think.

"Oh for gods sake," Remus sighed, literally running at Harry, throwing himself at the boy, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him as if his life depended on it.

"Yes," Seamus said weakly, surprised at the display.

"Wha…" Sirius said, just waking up, a goofy grin on his face, "Get in there, Moony," he snorted when he say the boy, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, quite literally almost kissing the face off him.

"Holy shit," Ron said, waking up, "Never thought I'd wake up to that sight!"

"Remus, you win," Seamus said.

"Cool," he said, breaking the kiss momentarily, and then carried on.

"Is someone going to explain, that?" Ron snorted, "And why Remus is wearing pink robes?"

"Ah, well Seamus here said last night, when you two were, erm, sleeping, that he didn't think Moony could get any gayer, and so, Remus decided to prove that he could. We were all woken up about half an hour ago by him and Harry singing ABBA in the shower." James snorted as he told the story.

"ABBA, I say," Sirius grinned.

"Actually, Padfoot, Ron you have some explaining to do yourselves," James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing to explain," Ron said, shrugging.

"You mean you two didn't come up here last night and have at least a heavy make out session?" Seamus asked, cynical.

"I didn't say that," Ron laughed, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. By this time, Remus has finally gotten down from Harry's waist, and was red-faced from embarrassment. Harry, on the other hand was grinning smugly, and muttering something about, 'he just can't resist me!'

"That was interesting, I'm going to the common room," Remus muttered.

"I'll go and tell him he didn't make a complete fool of himself," James said, after Remus had walked out the door, "Only a partial fool." The others rolled their eyes, but didn't disagree.

* * *

"Hey, Moony," James said, sitting down next to Remus.

"I'm such an idiot, James," Remus said, head in hands.

"What did you do?"

"That whole thing, the acting really gay, and singing, and kissing… the whole thing."

"Right," James sighed, "Well, the acting gay thing was extremely amusing, and yeah, you looked daft, but everyone knew you were joking, and no one has any evidence," James looked at Remus's now black robes, wondering when he had changed them back, "The singing, well, you found out that your boyfriend can sing, and bloody well, at that! And the ABBA was a good cover, if a bit annoying, waking up to Mamma Mia, isn't how I normally like to start a day. And, well the kissing, or rather eating each others faces off, as it more was," Remus buried his head deeper in his hands, "Remus, you're a teenager, that's what they do, hormones are normal, look at Sirius," James thought for a moment, "Actually don't look at Sirius, bad example. Plus I didn't see Harry complaining, he was looking rather chuffed when I left. So don't feel like an idiot."

"It's quite hard to stop," Remus said, finally lifting his head from his hands.

"Sure, but you don't have a reason to feel like an idiot, so surely that makes it easier?"

"A bit, yeah…" Remus admitted.

"Well, lets talk about something else, take your mind of your mortal embarrassment, what do you think my next step should be in getting the lovely Miss. Evans to fall in love with me?"

"Well, start calling her Lily, rather then whatever ridiculous nicknames you have previously come up with. And, have you ever read those old fashion romance type stories," James cocked his head to one side, thinking, "Well, when a man courts a women, he will leave her gifts, like a secret admirer. Basically, you could leave her a lily each morning, and then see what happens…"

"But she won't know it's me…"

"We'll think about that part later on," Remus grinned.

"Enough talk about my non-existent love life, what about your presently existent one. In mine and Harry's chat the other day…"

"The one where you pushed his against a wall, and threatened to boil his balls," Remus interrupted.

"The little snitch…" James narrowed his eyes.

"No, I listened in, but that's not the point, what about it?"

James sat, opened mouthed at his friends weirdness, before continuing, "Well, he revealed his animagus to me, and I was wondering if he was joining us on the full moon?"

Remus nodded, "Look, James, this is going to sound weird, and don't go telling anyone, but I can trust you, and I… I…"

"Spit it out, Moony," James grinned.

"I don't know, but I… I think Harry might be my mate. It sounds weird out loud, but I don't know, it just feels right, and he smells right, and… and…"

"Remus, you're rambling. I've seen the way you look at him, and you've known the boy less than a week, I'm fairly sure that he is your mate. Only you can determine that though, and be careful, he's been hurt before."

"I know, that's why it's difficult. But I want to tell him. I just don't know how…"

"Take him on a date." James said, simply.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, take him on a date. To that little Italian in Hogsmeade. You can use the cloak and the one-eyed witch passage way, and then you can be all romantic and gay there, rather than in the middle of the dormitory." Remus narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, low blow."

"That's the part about the date. Gay. Don't know if they like that stuff down there."

"Ask Sirius, he's taken guys out to dinner before. See where he went?" James said.

"Thanks, James, I think I'm ready to go and face my mortal embarrassment now," Remus smiled, "Thanks, James, seriously."

"It's okay, but seriously, talk to Sirius," James smiled back, pulling Remus into a hug.

"Yeah, I will, James." The two walked in silence up to the dorms, where Remus promptly went and pretended to sort something out in his bag, face flushed.

"Hey, Rem, don't be embaressed," Harry whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't normally lose myself like that…"

"I'm just irresistible," Harry grinned, and both boys started laughing, all tension forgotten.

"Come on, guys, lets go to breakfast," James said.

"Sirius and Ron are still in the shower," Peter interrupted.

"Well, knowing Sirius, they might be there for a while, we'll meet them down there." The six snorted, and all walked down to the great hall, Remus's embarrassment almost forgotten about.

The six ate breakfast, and were eventually joined by Ron and Sirius, who had to eat extremely fast to ensure they weren't late for transfiguration. Surprisingly, when they did appear, they were both well dressed, well groomed, and not red faced in the slightest. This only caused to rouse the others suspicions even further, and Dean and James vowed to find out why they both appeared so innocent, when normally they were anything but.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of lessons, and there was lunch thrown in the middle somewhere. Nothing unusual happened – Peter was trying desperately to finish his charms project, Dean and Seamus shared a game of particularly violent footsie, and James tried to piece together a plan to get Lily to fall in love with him.


	7. Jim

Oh, new chapter, it's been a long time since one of these appeared. I'd give an excuse, but I'm too tired. Actually, I am going to give one... I've been writing another story! Check it out if you feel like it... *Shameless Self Plug*

Anyway, back to the story, here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Please review...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'd been a bit richer if I was. Plus, despite being British, I live on the wrong continent to be J.K. Rowling...

The rest of the day passed smoothly. The day after, and the one after that passed in much the same fashion. However, the following day was the full moon, and everyone was on edge. Ron, Seamus and Dean were partly mad because they couldn't show that they knew, and they wanted to be there for Remus, the same as they were used to in their own time. Sirius, James and Peter were anxious about taking Harry with them, and bristling with the excitement they got whenever they were planning to break school rules. Harry was anxious for his mate, he didn't want to see Remus in pain, and hated seeing the look in the boys eyes. Remus was a mess. He had conflicting emotions all over the place. He knew Harry could look after himself, but didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't know what the wolf would do to the raven haired boy once he recognised him as his mate. Then there was the fact the wolf was dormant and stirring in his mind, which only amplified his emotions further.

After they sat through two lessons with Remus spacing out, and having various emotions pass over his face at very rapid pace, the others were starting to get a headache, just from watching.

"Come on, Rem, lets go upstairs," Harry whispered softly in his ear, as they were walking out of charms.

Remus just nodded, and weakly followed Harry up to the 'den'. As soon as they were inside, Harry flung his arms around his boyfriend, pulling his close, wishing to make it better, but knowing he couldn't. At this gesture, Remus broke down, tears streaming down his face and into Harry's shoulder. "Hey, hey, come on," Harry muttered into his ear, rocking him gently.

"S…sorry," Remus stammered, "I'm such a mess, I… I can't control my emotions."

"It's ok, I know. Just breathe in deeply, and try to stop the tears, eh?" Harry smiled weakly, and kissed the tears off Remus's face. Once Remus managed a weak smile, the two sat down on the sofa, curled up together.

"I'm so worried about tonight, I just don't want to hurt you, and I don't know what the wolf is going to do. It could do anything, and you will finally see me for what I really am – an evil monster." Remus gushed the words so fast Harry had to strain his ears just to understand what he was saying.

"You are not an evil monster, Remus Lupin. Never say that." Harry practically shouted, before remembering sensitive werewolf hearing, and cringed when Remus winced. "You are the most incredible, strong, intelligent, beautiful person I have ever met. I love you, Rem. So much. Even if you can't love yourself, you have to remember that I always will." By the end, he was almost whispering, blushing red, and smiling awkwardly.

"I… I love you too. And, I know I'm not an evil monster, I mean the human part knows that, just the werewolf, he doesn't…" Remus muttered in Harry's ear, embracing the taller boy in his arms.

"It's ok, Rem. One day, they will invent something to help this. To stop all the pain. I'd try myself if I knew the first thing about creating potions. Unfortunately, I don't." Remus just raised his eyes to meet Harry's, and they were both shocked by the amount of love and dedication reflected in the others face. They just stood there, happy in each other's arms until the bell rang, and they had to run to class.

The rest of the day passed with everyone on edge, Sirius spent most of the day telling everyone to 'Stop the awkward silences', before the others glared at him. By the time evening came, Remus was almost glad when Madame Pomfrey came to collect him and took him down to the shrieking shack – almost. Seamus, Ron and Dean pretended to be oblivious to all going on around them, and James, Sirius, Peter and Harry were practically jumping with nerves.

The boys paced up and down for the next twenty minutes, until they decided it was time, and snuck outside, Peter in his animagus form and the other three under the cloak. When they arrived at the whomping willow, Peter ran and hit the large knot, and the other three ran quickly inside the large passageway, which lead to their least favourite building. When they reached the trapdoor, James pushed it open, and the four climbed up into the room. Harry's eyes widened, and he bit heavily down on his tongue when he saw Remus curled up on the bed, covered by some ratty blankets.

He rushed over to the bed, and sat on the edge, just looking at him, telling him with his eyes it would be ok. Harry knew Remus in this time wasn't used to being touched as he was about to change, and he kept a respectful distance. The other three sat in the corner, waiting and dreading the moon rising.

Eventually, light started to reflect through the window, and Remus jolted suddenly. The other four quickly changed into their animagus forms, knowing they were safe that way. Harry, or rather, the panther, watched as Remus yelled and screamed in pain, tears streaming down his scarred face. His sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of Remus's bones cracking, and breaking as they re-molded themselves into a different shape. Harry wanted to close his eyes and run, to try and block out the sounds and sights forever, but he couldn't he had to be there.

Soon, the cracking stopped, and Remus was replaced by a large grey wolf on the bed. He raised his golden eyes to stare at the others, but quickly recognised Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail as his usual pack. However, there was a large, jet-black panther in the corner of the room, who was something new. Not only had the wolf not seen him before, there was something different about the way he smelt. His very existence was different.

Cautiously, the wolf padded over to where the panther stood. He sniffed at his muzzle, and then around him, pacing. The panther tensed up, but didn't move. When the wolf faced the panther, golden eyes staring at him, he carefully ducked his head in submission, and the wolf seemed satisfied by this.

As it was Harry's first time with the wolf, the boys had decided that they weren't going to leave the shrieking shack, just in case anything went wrong, it would be easier to deal with in the smaller location. The night was spent with the panther being cautious around the wolf, and the five animals playing enthusiastically with each other.

The next day, when Remus awoke, his stretched his legs cautiously, cringing when the bones cracked loudly. He looked around him, hoping there hadn't been too much havoc caused.

Much to his surprise, the other four were just sitting in the corner, whispering, clearly trying not to wake him. Remus's werewold hearing could easily pcik up what they were saying, "It was weird," Sirius said, "He just prowled around you, and then accepted you as easily as anything."

"Not that we wanted you to get mauled or anything, but the panther is almost the same size as the wolf, I just expected him to put up more of a fight," James said.

"Why would he put up a fight when I submitted to him as soon as he finished looking at me? There would be no need," Harry said, "Remember, I've hung out with a werewolf before, I know how hierarchy works."

"I think Harry's right, if Moony didn't feel threatened by the panther, why would he hurt him?" Peter added.

"I take it I didn't kill anyone last night?" Remus said, voice croaky.

"Rem," Harry's face lit up as soon as he heard the boys voice.

"We need to give Harry a nickname, Moony," Sirius said, "What is a good panther name?"

"What about Jet?" Peter suggested, "His fur, and actually his hair, is jet black…"

"That's pretty good, what about bào? It means panther in Chinese…" James said.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked, surprised on his face.

"I have no idea. A random fact, I guess…"

"It kind of sounds like Bowie. David Bowie for the win!" Sirius laughed.

"Or 'bowey, like a rainbow," James added, grinning.

"Please, I'm not that gay," Harry rolled his eyes. A snort came from someone, but it was difficult to work out who. "If we go with bào, then you two," he nodded to James and Sirius, "Are going to keep calling me rainbow… Can we go with Jet?"

"I like it," Remus said, voice still hoarse.

"I prefer rainbow…" Sirius muttered.

"Anyway, enough talk about me, how are you feeling, Rem?" Harry asked softly, walking over to the bed.

"Better than normal," he said, grinning at the boy he was now sure was his mate. That was the only logical explanation for how the wolf had behaved. "No new scars this time."

"There are nothing wrong with your scars. They're beautiful." Harry muttered, so only Remus could hear.

Remus ducked his head, embarrassed. "How can you think that?" he muttered so low, Harry had to strain his ears to hear.

"Remus, the second I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. The most beautiful guy I'd ever seen. As I got to know you, I realised you were just as beautiful inside as you were out. Yes, you have a few scars, but they don't mar your appearance, especially not on the inside. No one is perfect, and it's the imperfections that make us beautiful. Honest." Remus had to swallow hard to prevent tears streaming down his face. He had found someone who thought him beautiful no matter what. He rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his nose against his neck.

Once he regained his composure, Remus whispered in Harry's ear, "Once I find a good place, I'm taking you out to dinner, on a date. And I'll try to make it as perfect as you are."

Harry grinned, eyes lighting up. However, their moment was soon destroyed by Sirius sucombing to a coughing fit. "He was actually trying to keep it in," James laughed as his friend throatily coughed.

"Hope you're not coming down with anything, Padfoot," Peter said.

"I'll be fine," Sirius said, finally finishing coughing.

"Come on guys, we need to go," James said, "Madame Pomfrey will be here before long."

"Bye, Rem," Harry said, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the nose.

"See you later, guys," Remus called out to all of them.

The four walked up to the castle in relative silence, all lost in their own thoughts. That day passed smoothly, with the four boys trying desperately hard not to fall asleep in class. Luckily, Dean was taking notes for them, whilst Seamus and Ron laughed at their heavy eyes and excessive yawns.

The next day passed just as smoothly as the one before, with Remus re-joining them in class, and the next week followed in much the same fashion. However, by this time, everyone was starting to get very suspicious of Ron and Sirius, or rather, the lack of Ron _and_ Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius," James panted, running to catch up with his friend in the corridor.

"Hey, Jim," Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"How many times do I eed to tell you not to call me that?"

"More than you already have…"

"Well, don't call me that! Anyway, to fight over my name isn't why I just ran the length of about six corridors to catch up with you. I wanted to ask, what is going on with you and Ron?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius looked crest-fallen.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Just that, absolutely bloody nothing! Basically, he seems to know a lot about my past as a bit of a player, and doesn't think he can trust me to be loyal. So, I have to prove myself to him, apparently."

"How exactly can you prove yourself?"

"Basically, I'm not allowed to date anyone for a month. I'm only allowed to kiss him on the cheek for this entire month. I'm dying here, James, and it's only been a week and a half!"

"You can't deny, the boy has some serious style!" James was trying not to laugh.

"No, only I have Sirius style. That isn't even the worst part. Ron, is allowed to tease me as much as he wants, no restrictions. I'm not kidding, it's actually painful at times." Sirius was almost moaning by now.

"Well, why don't you take him on a date then? That's not outside the rules, right?" James asked, trying to help his friend.

"No, that's alright, as long as we don't do anything. But, Remus and Harry are going on a date this weekend, and I don't want to end up in the same place as them, to ruin their little romantic time."

"Well, you told them where to go, can't you just go somewhere else?"

"James, it's two guys on a date. That is the only place I've ever been, other than the Three Broomsticks, which hasn't thrown the gay couiple out."

"Well, go to the Three Broomsticks then!"

"You would serious take a date to the Three Broomsticks? Where is your sense of romance? It's the least romantic place on earth!"

"No, it isn't, there are plenty of other places far less romantic."

"James, it's the point I'm trying to make that counts. I am not taking a date to the Three Broomsticks. Especially not one who means so much," Sirius blushed on the last line.

"You're going soft, Padfoot," James grinned.

"I've always been like this, you've just never realised."

"Well, that's a scary thought if ever I heard one." James snorted. "Come on, lets go up to the tower, if Ron gets to bad, give me a signal and I'll try top distract him for a while."

"Thanks, Jim," Sirius laughed.

"Don't call me Jim!" James cried, also laughing, and chased his friend the entire way to the tower.


End file.
